Trampas Thompson
|birthplace = Channing, Texas, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actor |characters = Nazi guard }} Trampas Thompson is a stuntman, stunt coordinator, and director who performed stunts as a Nazi guard in the fourth season episode under Stunt Coordinator Vince Deadrick, Jr.. He received no credit for this appearances. Thompson has started his career in the 1990s with stunt work in several live stunt shows and an appearance in the television thriller Twilight Man (1996, with Dean Stockwell, Joel Polis, Georgann Johnson, Gary Baxley, Dan Barringer, Carey Loftin, and stunt coordinator Paul Baxley). He then performed stunts in episodes of Girls Club (2002, with Jeff Coopwood and Brian Markinson), Alias (2004, with Greg Grunberg, Victor Garber, Glenn Morshower, Shauna Duggins, and Keii Johnston), Charmed (2004, with Kevin Grevioux and Harve Presnell and stunt coordination by Noon Orsatti), and Passions (2006, with McKenzie Westmore and stunt coordination by Harry Wowchuk), the first four Pirates of the Caribbean films Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011), and doubled actor in the fantasy action film National Treasure (2004). Further stunt work includes episodes of Drake & Josh (2006, with Jayson Dumenigo, Paul Eliopoulos, and Vince Deadrick, Jr.), Vengeance (2007, with Derek Mears and Brian Avery), Private Practice (2007, with Geoffrey Blake), Desperate Housewives (2008, with Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Kevin Rahm, and coordinated by Wally Crowder), iCarly (2008, with Shawn Crowder, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Rick Sawaya, and Nancy Thurston), New Amsterdam (2008), True Blood (2008, with Kristin Bauer, John Billingsley, David Pease, and Jayson Dumenigo), Conan (2011), Big Time Rush (2011, with Dorian Kingi and coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008 and 2011, with Wallace Langham, Googy Gress, Arne Starr, Dina Meyer, Melinda Page Hamilton, Paul Eliopoulos, and Antal Kalik), Boardwalk Empire (2011, with Shea Whigham and Tracy Middendorf), Southland (2012, with Brett A. Jones and coordinated by Peewee Piemonte), NYC 22 (2012, with Josh Pais and Victor Paguia), Revolution (2013, with Billy Burke, Glenn Morshower, Leland Orser, Derek Webster, Eddie Davenport, Theo Kypri, Simon Rhee, and coordinated by Jeff Wolfe), and Bosch (2016, with Titus Welliver, Jeri Ryan, Steven Culp, Sean Blakemore, Anthony Molinari, and coordinated by Alex Daniels). He doubled in the comedy What Just Happened (2008, with Laurence Rosenthal and coordinated by Peewee Piemonte), Michael Keaton in the Academy Award winning drama Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) (2014, with George Colucci, Paul Lacovara, and Victor Paguia), and Adam David Thompson in the crime drama A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014, with Jayson Dumenigo, Ken Clark, and Peter Epstein). As a member of the stunt cast, Thompson earned four Screen Actors Guild Award nominations in the categories Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture and Outstanding Action Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series for his work in the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End in 2008, in the action sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull in 2009, in the comic adaptation The Dark Knight Rises in 2013, and in the television series Daredevil in 2015. His credits as stunt coordinator include the short dramas Hell on Wheels (2007) and The Butcher's Daughter (2008), episodes of iCarly (2007-2008), Rules of Engagement (2009, with Lisa Hoyle), and How to Be a Gentleman (2011-2012, with Cassandra McCormick), the crime thriller Open House (2010), the drama A Better Life (2011, with Daniel Arrias), the short projects The Sentient (2011), Lacuna (2011), Tobacco Burn (2014), and Maid (2015), the horror thriller Sinister (2012, with Tanner Gill and Victor Paguia), the horror comedy Bad Milo! (2013), the crime series The Bridge (2014, with Hugh Aodh O'Brien, Max Daniels, John Dixon, Jeremy Fry, Clint Lilley, Joey Anaya, Rick Avery, Danny Downey, Marie Fink, and Peipei Yuan), and the horror film Incarnate (2016, with John Dixon, Christopher Leps, Paul Scott, and Tim Sitarz). Further credits as stunt performer include the television Western Avenging Angel (2007, with Jayson Dumenigo, Eurlyne Epper, and Jim Wilkey), the television movies Murder 101: If Wishes Were Horses (2007) and Murder 101: New Age (2008, with Bevin Kaye), the drama Margot at the Wedding (2007), the video game adaptation Resident Evil: Extinction (2007, with Chris Durand, Ousaun Elam, Chrissy Weathersby, and Krista Bell), the fantasy film Enchanted (2007, with Peter Epstein and Kimberly Shannon Murphy), the television science fiction movie Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007, with Joey Box, Danny Downey, Al Goto, Freddie Hice, Yoshio Iizuka, Theo Jypri, Mario Muñoz, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, Mic Rodgers, and Scott Workman), the television drama Two Families (2007, coordinated by Jayson Dumenigo), the sport drama Leatherheads (2008, with Anthony Molinari and Peter Epstein), the crime drama Stiletto (2008, with Alina Andrei, Sala Baker, Ben Bray, Mark DeAlessandro, Christopher Doyle, Bevin Kaye, Buck McDancer, Peewee Piemonte, and Jim Wilkey), the action sequel Crank: High Voltage (2009), the horror comedy Zombieland (2009, with Derek Graf, Elle Alexander, Michelle Sebek, Gerard G. Williams, and Tim Trella), the comedy High School (2010, with Eddie Braun, Joey Anaya, and Clint Lilley), the horror reboot A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010, with Jay Caputo, Brian Christensen, Danny Downey, Lisa Hoyle, Merritt Yohnka, and Tom McComas), the fantasy adventure Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010), the drama Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010, with Victor Paguia, Kimberly Shannon Murphy, and Peter Epstein), the fantasy drama The Tempest (2010, coordinated by Charlie Croughwell), the science fiction thriller The Adjustment Bureau (2011), the comic adaptations The Green Hornet (2011) and Thor (2011, with Brian J. Williams, Douglas Tait, Paradox Pollack, Dorenda Moore, and Rob Mars), the action film Man on a Ledge (2012), the action comedy 21 Jump Street (2012), the sequel The Dark Knight Rises (2012, with Doug Coleman, Eliza Coleman, Kevin Derr, Marie Fink, Trevor Habberstad, Brett A. Jones, Carrick O'Quinn, Lin Oeding, and Chris Palermo), the comedy The Campaign (2012), the action drama The Art of Submission (2012, with Paul Lacovara, Rob Mars, and Rex Reddick), the crime drama Side Effects (2013), the fantasy comedy The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013), the crime thriller Now You See Me (2013), the crime comedy The Wolf of Wall Street (2013), the action thriller Non-Stop (2014), the fantasy drama Winter's Tale (2014), the drama Noah (2014), the horror thriller Deliver Us from Evil (2014, with Lauro Chartrand), the family drama Annie (2014), the crime comedy Mortdecai (2015), the crime drama Run All Night (2015, with George Colucci and Henry Kingi, Jr.), and the horror film The Purge: Election Year (2016). More recently, Thompson doubled actor in the comic adaptation Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017, with Chris Antonucci, Ilram Choi, Danny Downey, Thomas DuPont, Michael Hugghins, Terry Jackson, Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom, Lin Oeding, Noon Orsatti, Tracey Ruggiero, Paul E. Short, Nancy Thurston, Jim Wilkey, and Thom Williams) and performed stunts in the comedy The Concessionaires Must Die! (2017), the short thriller Busted (2017), the horror sequel Annabelle: Creation (2017, with Brad Greenquist, Mark Bramhall, Fred Tatasciore), the reboot of Twin Peaks (2017, with Miguel Ferrer, Mädchen Amick, Richard Beymer, Patrick Fischler, Robert Knepper, Wendy Robie, Ashley Judd, and Carel Struycken), and the crime drama Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri (2017, with Mark Chadwick, Eliza Coleman, Mark Aaron Wagner, and coordinated by Doug Coleman) He worked as stunt coordinator on the horror thriller Desolation (2017), episodes of the comedy series Foursome (2017, woth Christopher Leps), the horror thriller Delirium (2018, with John Dixon and Antal Kalik), the short science fiction film Animus (2018), and the science fiction thriller Only You (2018, with Joey Anaya, Danny Downey, and Tara Macken). Also in 2017, Thompson worked as executive producer and director on the short drama Step One. For this film he won a Los Angeles Independent Film Festival Award in the category Best Drama and two Hollywood International Moving Pictures Film Festival Awards in the categories Best Drama and Best Director, shared with fellow stuntmen and Timothy Thomas Brown. External links * * Trampas Thompson at Twitter.com * Trampas Thompson at Instagram.com * Trampas Thompson at the Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers